witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
A Matter of Life and Death (The Witcher 3)
A Matter of Life and Death|region = Novigrad|location = The Bits|level = 12|image = A_Matter_of_Life_and_Death-screen.png|previous = Count Reuven's Treasure|next = Now or Never}}A Matter of Life and Death is a secondary quest in The Witcher 3: Wild Hunt. After escaping the witch hunters' outpost during the events of the quest Count Reuven's Treasure, Triss asked Geralt to go to her hideout in The Bits. Journal Entry ''"Of all the so-called "witches" they hunted, there was none the witch hunters wanted more than Triss Merigold, a sorceress of unequaled power. Even in hiding she had proven a thorn in their side, masterminding an underground net of hideouts and covers, keeping other mages out of the hunters' blood-stained hands. When Geralt entered the city, he met up with his dear friend and sometime love. And when the time came that she needed his help with her endeavor, she did not hesitate to ask." '' Objectives Meet Triss Merigold at her hideout Knocking at the door, Geralt is greeted by the landlord. Despite the landlady's complaining, he was allowed to enter. Approaching Triss, she asks him is they can have a chat. It seems Triss has a problem. Asking her the problem, it is revealed that Triss received a letter from Lady Ingrid Vegelbud's servant. The letter states that the lady wants to help the mages escape from Novigrad by donating a tidy sum. However, in return, she needs a favor from Triss. As to what the favor is, it was not stated on the letter. Instead, she must meet the servant. Considering the situation in Novigrad, where witches and mages are being hunted, Triss is hesitating whether or not she'll meet with the servant, thinking it may be a trap. In the end, Geralt offers to help Triss stating he'd be the one talking to the servant just in case it is indeed a trap. Meet the Vegelbuds' servant at the fishmarket Geralt then searches the fish market looking for the servant wearing blue tunic and carrying a lot of keys on his belt. There may be a few people wearing blue shirt but using his witcher sense, he can easily spot the servant if he spots his keys. Upon talking to him, Geralt can tell him the passphrase. Although he is not what the servant is expecting, in the end he asks Geralt to follow him. Follow the Vegelbuds' servant Following the servant, they are ambushed by a couple of bandits. Triss appears and tells them that one of the bandits is working for witch hunters. By asking the servant, he tells them the reason of the discrete manner they contacted Triss is because lady Vegelbud was afraid the witch hunters would follow her. It is also revealed that the lady's son, Albert Vegelbud has taken interest in alchemy and Temple Guards know it. The guardsmen aren't that much of a problem though since they were bribed but the witch hunter are already on to Albert. Geralt and Triss then decides it's time for the young Vegelbud to "disappear". Preparation for the ball They must get Albert outside the mansion discretely first though. Fortunately, lady Vegelbud already has a plan in getting his son out without being noticed. The plan being a masquerade ball. Geralt and Triss are required to prepare and Triss must have a fox mask. Triss tasks Geralt to visit the tailor shop owned by Elihal. Here, Geralt must buy the fox mask, then head back and give it to Triss. He can also buy other masks and some elegant outfits he can use. The masquerade Once everything is ready, Triss and Geralt head to the ball. Inside the estate, they must find lady Vegelbud. The guard outside told them they would find the lady by searching for a parrot mask. Upon approaching the house, Triss is interrupted by a drunk fellow mistaking her for a woman named Vivian. Once the man is dealt with, they continue their search for the lady only to be interrupted again by meeting Moritz Diefentel. Triss offers him a way out of Novigrad once when she can do so but he refuses. After more exploring they meet Ingrid Vengelbud. She tells them that her son would be wearing a panther mask. He tells them that they must meet in the hedge maze once everyone is drunk or distracted. Triss suggests that they should wait there stating that there's a nice spot nearby. There, Geralt and Triss had a little chat and some wine in which after few sips, it got Triss drunk. She then invited Geralt to wander around the maze. Geralt will have the option to kiss Triss in just before the fireworks are lit. Kiss or no kiss, they are interrupted by Albert. He and Geralt then switch masks as added precaution. Triss and Albert went out first followed by Geralt after few minutes. As expected, Geralt is ambushed by witch hunters thinking he's Albert for wearing his masks. Once they are deafeated, he then must get out of the maze and look for Albert and Triss on the stables. Triss and Albert is done preparing and rides of which concludes the quest. Notes * There are some Gwent players in the masquerade. You have only one shot in the game to win cards from them. So make sure you have a strong deck before starting this quest otherwise the Collect 'Em All quest will fail. * When you first enter through the door, turn to your right and you'll see a crowd around a Gwent table. Speak to the Rich Nobleman and you'll be able to challenge them to a round of Gwent. There are 3 players you have to fight against; the first is a Nilfgaardian deck, the second a Scoi'tael deck, and the last, a Monster deck. Their decks aren't terribly strong, especially if you've been playing Gwent since the start of the game and gotten a number of unique cards. Watch out for Scorches (though you should be fine if you bait out the scorch). Each time you win, you will receive a card for your efforts. After you've finally beaten the final player, you will receive the Dandelion unique card. * You can run across and have a talk with Movran Voorhis wearing a lion mask, near the Gwent table, as he searches for his friend. In the garden of the mansion instead you can find the baroness La Valette. * You can also find and talk to Sigismund Dijkstra wearing a pig mask at the buffet table at the left side of the ball. This will not have any significant impact to the quest. * The fox mask and the wolf mask are the same thing, just different colours. pl:Zadanie:Kwestia życia i śmierci Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests